Flipped Up
by aznzer0
Summary: There's two new kids in school,one boy one girl, both as arrogant as Ryoma and equally good looking. Does Ryoma fall for the girl and Sakuno for the boy? Will it end up RyomaXSakuno? I stink at summaries. But read it. The plot is exciting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** HEY well this is my first fanfic, so...yeah. whatever. just review this and other suggestions are needed...thanks...it might be kinda boring at first but it gets interesting later, i promise...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. (I still don't get why people put this cause it's kinda obvious that you wouldn't own a manga but I'm putting this anyways. You know, going with the flow...)

* * *

It was the first day of the new semester. Ryoma was in English class. The sensei was droning on and on about verbs and prepositions. Boring stuff as usual. Ryoma tuned out and stared out the window. Suddenly the door opened and in came the secretary with a girl. The secretary led the girl to the front of the classroom and went to talk to the sensei. The girl rolled her eyes and stared at nothing particular with a bored expression on her face. 

Ryoma studied the girl for a while. She had black hair that reached just below her shoulders and piercing brown eyes that would make you avert your eyes every time you tried looking at them. She had a rowdy look on her face and a tomboyish manner. She was nothing special, but Ryoma thought that she was unusually attractive.

_Wait what?_ he told himself. _I'm not supposed to be interested in girls, remember?_

After the secretary left, the sensei announced to the class that this girl was a transfer student from Rikkai Dai, and that her name was Akira Rin.

_Another tomboyish trait_, thought Ryoma. _Even her name is tomboyish sounding._

Everybody in the class was staring at her. Rin lazily skimmed her eyes over the class and stopped on Ryoma's also piercing hazel eyes. Ryoma narrowed his eyes and wondered why this girl chose to stare at him instead of any of the other thirty-something kids in the class. After about five seconds (which is a pretty long time to be staring at somebody), Rin looked away with a smirk on her face.

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. _Smirking, huh?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakuno was sitting towards the back of the class. She would look often to where her crush Ryoma-kun sat and wished he would turn around and look at her. She knew he wouldn't. Ryoma never seemed to notice her. 

_I really need to get over Ryoma-kun,_ thought Sakuno. She turned her attention to the front of the class where the sensei was introducing the new student. She blinked for a moment and wondered, _Is it just me, or were Ryoma-kun and the new girl staring at each other just now?_

* * *

After third period was lunchtime. Students poured out of the buildings of Seigaku like a stampede. They settled in groups around the big campus outside and began eating or chatting or having their recess. Lunchtime was one hour to do whatever they wanted on campus, namely eating. Ryoma started toward the tree that he always ate lunch under, usually by himself or with a few other members of the tennis team. Today, he found his tree already occupied by no other than Akira Rin. She was sitting and leaning against the tree eating a sandwich. 

She smirked when she saw Ryoma. "Oh I'm sorry, is this your spot?" she asked Ryoma with sarcasm in her voice, but a bit playful, like she was toying with him.

Ryoma didn't want the girl to think that he was interested in her (even though inside he was a little). He frowned. "No," he replied and started to walk away.

"Fine, be that way, _Echizen Ryoma_," Rin shouted after him.

Ryoma turned around at that and saw that smirk on Rin's face again. He looked at her for a minute and turned around. _How the heck does she know my name?_

* * *

_Finally, last period_, thought Ryoma as he sat dozing off in his Chemistry class. Then it seemed like what happened that morning in English class replayed again in his Chemistry class. The secretary came in with a boy this time. 

_Oh great_, thought Ryoma. _Another new kid?_

This boy had short brown hair messily arranged on his head as if someone had just tousled his hair really hard. He also had brown eyes that also started rolling as soon as the secretary left. His name was Hikaru Keigo, also a rowdy name.

* * *

After school, Sakuno walked by herself to watch the Seigaku men's tennis team practice after school. She watched as Ryoma won game after game and sweat poured down his face. She couldn't help falling for him. She became so mesmerized with his graceful movements and good looks that she noticed only him and forgot everything else. 

She guessed she must've had a pretty dazed look on her face because she did not notice Hikaru Keigo walk up next to her. "Watching Echizen Ryoma?" he asked.

Sakuno jumped and turned to face him. "Oh…H-Hikaru-kun…"

Keigo smirked. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Um, no, i-it's nothing…" _Gosh_, thought Sakuno, _that smirk reminds me so much of Ryoma-kun_. Then she had a fabulous idea. _I can just start liking this guy to get over Ryoma-kun since he reminds me so much of him._

"Pretty fascinating, isn't he?"

Sakuno looked up. She thought this guy was rather handsome. "Huh?"

Keigo smirked. "Echizen Ryoma. Pretty fascinating." He tilted his head toward the tennis courts.

Sakuno wanted to forget about Ryoma. She frowned. "Yeah, he's pretty good, I guess…"

"Hey tell you what," said Keigo, "Spiderman 3 is coming out on Saturday. (**A/N**: I just picked a random movie...don't blame me...) Wanna come watch it with me? I got two tickets."

Sakuno wasn't the least bit interested in Spiderman 3, and also considering that she hasn't watched the first two, she wanted to turn down the offer. Her mouth betrayed her. "Sure, Hikaru-kun. What time?" _Why did I just say that???_

Keigo smirked again before turning around. "2:30, Grand Cinema. Don't be late."

* * *

Practice finally ended. Ryoma thought Tezuka was being a little more tough than usual, seeing how everybody seemed to slack off during the holidays. Plus it was pretty cold. Nonetheless sweat poured down his face and seemed to freeze right on his skin. His sweatpants were sticking to his legs. Yuck. Ryoma picked up his bags and headed out by himself when something caught his eye. Sakuno was talking to that new kid, Hikaru. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. _What the frick??? Since when did Ryuzaki start hanging out with new kids? Since when did Ryuzaki start hanging out with _anyone_? Especially boys?_

Ryoma thought he must've been staring at the two of them for too long because suddenly a voice spoke that made him jump. "Is it just me, or do I sense a little jealousy here?"

Ryoma turned around. Fuji-senpai. "Jealous? Who's _jealous_?"

Fuji smiled and said nothing.

Ryoma growled. Fuji-senpai was really starting to get on his nerves. "Hn." He turned his back to Fuji and started to walk away.

"Echizen, we need to talk to you," said Fuji.

Ryoma turned back around. "We? Who's "we"?

"Come." Fuji beckoned to him and started toward the little room beside the tennis courts that normally Ryuzaki-sensei or Tezuka used. Ryoma didn't know why he was following Fuji's orders like a dog but followed a few steps behind. When they reached the room, he found Momo, Eiji, and Inui grinning at him. _What's this all about?_

Fuji smiled and sat down next to Eiji. "Sit anywhere you like, Echizen."

Ryoma sat in the seat closest to the door in case he had to make a quick getaway. Also, it set some space between him and his sweating and smelling senpais.

Inui began. "Now Echizen. We need to tell you something."

"Make it quick. I haven't got all day."

Eiji. "Ok geez. Calm down."

Momo. "Yeah, we're gonna share some juicy info with you."

"Yeah well, it's probably something I can find out easily for myself."

Eiji. "Stop being so ignorant, Ochibi. You're gonna thank us for this."

"WELL THEN MAKE IT QUICK."

Fuji. "You know that new girl in your class, Akira Rin?"

Ryoma's eyes shot toward Fuji. "What about her?"

Momo. "We notice you got the hots for her." He grinned.

Ryoma glared at him.

Eiji laughed. "Anyways, Ochibi, that's not what we wanted to tell you."

"WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT ALREADY?!"

Inui said something next that made Ryoma's ears perk up. "Rin's Sanada's sister."

"What?"

Eiji nodded. "It's true. Sanada Genichirou from Rikkai Dai. Rin's his sister."

Ryoma didn't believe them. "Well, then, how come they don't have the same last name?"

Momo. "Well, half-sister, to be exact. Same mom, different dads. You know."

Fuji. "We wanted to tell you early so that you won't make the mistake of playing her."

"What?"

Momo. "Rumor has it that Sanada's half-sister is even stronger than him. She's won the Japan junior women's championship for three years in a row."

Inui. "Don't play her. I'm afraid she might injure your reputation."

"What are you saying? That I'll lose to her if I play her? I already beat her brother."

Eiji. "Weren't you listening to a word we said? Rin's stronger than her brother."

"You only said it was a rumor. I can't believe you guys think that I'll ever lose to a _girl_."

Fuji smiled. "Fine Echizen. Do what you like. But don't say that we didn't warn you."

"Whatever," said Ryoma as he got up to leave. _Can she really be stronger than Sanada?_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how is it so far? Boring? Don't worry, it'll get more exciting I promise. Leave reviews!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** HEY I'm back. Well, any comments or frustrations will do for me right now...can't think of any ideas. Let me know what you think of this story.

* * *

The next day was a Friday. Ryoma wished the day would be over already. The next day would be Saturday, and he was gonna take a break off tennis and go watch Spiderman 3 at the Grand Cinema. 

In English that morning something caught his eye. Sakuno cut her hair. Now it was shoulder length, and the ends were jagged. Ryoma didn't want to admit it, but that haircut made her look hot. But today it seemed like Sakuno didn't even notice him. He turned around several times to glance at her but it didn't seem like she even looked up to acknowledge him. Peculiar.

* * *

At lunchtime something happened. Today Ryoma found his tree unoccupied by anyone. He sat down and started eating. There was quite a bit of distance between him and the tennis courts. Nonetheless, he could hear loud cheering and shouting from the courts. There were a lot more people there than usual and they were surrounding the courts so that Ryoma couldn't see anything happening on the courts. He got curious.

Ryoma walked toward the courts. When he finally got there, he saw something that made him gasp. Well, gasp on the inside. Rin was playing Tezuka. And she was winning!

"Holy crap, it's true?" Ryoma whispered to himself.

Finally Rin beat Tezuka 7-6. Close score.

Ryoma couldn't believe it. Neither could any of the other two billion people watching. Rin was sweating hard. Her black hair kept getting in her face, but she didn't seem to care. Tezuka watched without moving as Rin packed her racket and wiped her face with a towel. Then she slung the racket bag over her shoulder and exited the courts with everybody staring at her. But not before shooting her beloved Ryoma a smirk. Ryoma tried to remain impassive.

* * *

After he walked back to his tree, he had lost his appetite. He climbed up the tree hidden in the big leaves and started to read a book. After about ten minutes, he heard Sakuno's voice underneath the tree someone else's voice that made his blood boil. Hikaru Keigo.

"Oh. Ryoma-kun's not here today," Sakuno was saying, "probably watching the new girl play tennis."

_What?_ thought Ryoma. _Where did _that_ come from? And she'__s not even stuttering when she's talking to that jerk Keigo._

Ryoma peered down from the tree but still being concealed by the tree. He saw Keigo smile at Sakuno. "Hey, that haircut makes you look hot."

_Damn you_, thought Ryoma. _I should've been the one to tell her that._

He saw Sakuno blush and say something to Keigo. He left.

Ryoma took this opportunity like taking the lottery. He jumped down from the tree with a thud and landed right standing right next to the sitting Sakuno. Sakuno let out a yelp. "R-Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma glared at her.

"Oh I'm s-sorry, was t-this your spot?"

"_What are you doing_?" said Ryoma, enunciating every syllable clearly.

"W-What do you mean, R-Ryoma-kun? I'm…h-having lunch…"

"With that brat?"

"You mean me?" said a voice beside them.

Ryoma turned and flinched at the sight. "Keigo," he growled.

Keigo smirked at Ryoma. "Funny to find you here, Echizen Ryoma."

Ryoma glowered at him. "Why? This is my spot."

"Yeah Hikaru-kun, we should move. This is Ryoma-kun's spot," came the voice of Sakuno's.

Keigo turned in Sakuno's direction. "No we shouldn't. Let him move if he really needs a tree to sit under."

Silence.

"Anyways," said Keigo, breaking the silence, "here's your coke, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno was just about to say thank you when Ryoma interrupted.

"_Coke_?! Since when did you start drinking _Coke_?"

Sakuno looked rather timidly at Ryoma. "Why can't I drink Coke?"

"What happened to _Ponta_?"

Sakuno smiled. "I just wanted to try something new."

The bell rang. Ryoma turned around and ran towards the school, not bothering to say anything back to the other two. "Something new? Yeah, right," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Fuji approached Ryoma after fourth period. He smiled. "Echizen, you saw what happened to Tezuka. Don't let that happen to you."

"Hn," was all Ryoma said. He wasn't in the mood.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews please!!! I can't think of anything to write. But you'll see the plot later. Haha it's pretty funny. Ok, I'm weird. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** HEY guys sup? Well, here's the story so far. I'm hurrying to write chapters but now I finally know what writer's block is. I mean, I have the idea in my head but it's kinda hard to get it all out, you know? Anyways thanks for all the people who left me suggestions...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. (I still don't get why people put this cause it's kinda obvious that you wouldn't own a manga but I'm putting this anyways. You know, going with the flow...)

* * *

That day after tennis practice, Ryoma decided to go visit the street tennis courts since it was a Friday, and he didn't have any homework that day. He had to take the direction opposite the direction he usually took to his house. On his way to leaving campus, he saw Sakuno and Keigo talking to each other again. _Grr._

Ryoma decided to take his mind off of them and play some serious tennis. There was sometimes a lot of competition at the street courts, namely Fudomine players.

Today as Ryoma neared the tennis courts, he saw a lot more people there than usual. As he climbed up the stairs he could hear cheering and shouting. _This reminds me of lunchtime._ And guess what he saw when he got to the top? Akira Rin playing some other guy. She totally creamed him. Ryoma's jaw dropped right down. He quickly regained his composure by shutting his mouth but was still shocked. _Since when did a _girl_ get this good?_

Rin just finished another victorious game. Ryoma looked around. He didn't recognize any of the people around him. Suddenly he noticed Inui, Fuji, Eiji, and Momo towards the front of the crowd. _Since when did _they_ get here?_ He tried to duck behind some people so they wouldn't notice him.

Fat chance. "Oi Echizen! What are you doing here?" came the voice of Momo's.

Ryoma muttered some curse words under his breath. He lifted his head up. Everybody turned to stare at him. Rin tilted her head towards him and gave him a smirk while tying up her hair. Ryoma gave her and his senpais and annoyed look.

"Hey Ochibi, why don't you play Rin?" said Eiji.

Ryoma was just about to accept when something stopped him. _Wait, didn't they just tell me yesterday to not play her? Maybe they're setting me up. They want me to lose. Well, I'll show 'em._

Ryoma smirked. "Sure, why not?"

Rin also smirked. "Bring it on, hotshot."

* * *

Sweat poured down Ryoma's face like the water in Niagara Falls. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. But not by much. He was sweating like crazy. Way more than he had ever sweated before during practice. 

Rin was definitely giving him a hard time. Every ball she hit now took him across the court, each with a spin stronger than the one before. Even his one-footed split step didn't help. Another ball came over the net. He took off for the other side of the court, his feet having barely enough energy to move.

As he swung to hit the ball, he yelled through clenched teeth, "I won't lose to a GIRL."

Rin stood in place and returned the ball with no effort at all. She was barely sweating. She smirked again. "You know, I don't like that sexist attitude of yours."

Ryoma didn't bother to return the ball. Game Rin, 6-4. _Man, I did even worse than Tezuka._

"Hey hotshot." Ryoma turned to face the voice. Rin held out her hand. "Good game?"

Ryoma turned back around and started gathering his stuff as quickly as possible.

"Geez, have some sportsmanship, Echizen." Fuji stood there smiling.

That one thing was the last straw. Ryoma furiously turned around to face Fuji. "Why are you standing there _smiling_? I'd like to see _you_ play her."

Fuji continued to smile, not bothered by Echizen's words. "I've got better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like watching you get creamed by a girl."

Ryoma couldn't stand it. "Hmph," he said. He pushed his cap down low over his eyes and pushed past the crowd. He flew down the stairs and started running toward his house.

* * *

Rin stood there while the crowd beside the courts started to empty. Several people told her what a good player she was. Her Ryoma was a pretty good player, she thought. He looked pretty handsome when he was playing tennis. She was falling for him, big time. 

Her mind was completely on her Ryoma as she ran down the stairs, which is why when she reached the bottom she ran at top speed into Hikaru Keigo, who was completing his afternoon run.

"Oof," he exclaimed.

Rin got quite annoyed. "Won't you watch where you're going?"

Keigo got a bit annoyed too. "Same to you. How was I supposed to know you were going to run full speed down the stairs?"

Rin and Keigo glared at each other for a moment. Then Rin smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be _respective_ to ladies?"

Keigo also smirked. "Well, I wouldn't hit a girl."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What if I make you?"

"I'd like to see you try."

At this, Rin took her fist and thrust it towards Keigo with all her strength. She expected at least for it to hit Keigo's chest. Instead, she came into impact with something else. Keigo had blocked it with the palm of his hand.

Rin's jaw dropped. Keigo smirked and withdrew his hand. "Five time Tokyo Karate Championships winner and two times runner up."

Rin smirked also. "I suppose you think that's something special."

Keigo shrugged. "Well, what have you accomplished?"

"Three times Japan junior women's championships winner. For tennis."

Keigo smirked. "And I suppose _you_ think _that's_ something special."

Rin shrugged. Rin stood in place staring at Keigo with an amused expression on her face and Keigo stared right back at her.

Suddenly Rin blinked and looked around. "I better go."

Keigo nodded. "Yeah, I guess I better too."

Rin turned around and waved as she started running. "Bye."

Keigo watched as Rin disappeared out of sight. _Wait, I didn't ask for her name…_

* * *

**A/N:** OK done with the third chapter. How is it? Like it? Hate it? Give me a suggestion. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** HEY guys I'm back. Sorry for the wait, I didn't have much time to write anything. Well, here it is, chapter 4. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. (I still don't get why people put this cause it's kinda obvious that you wouldn't own a manga but I'm putting this anyways. You know, going with the flow...)

* * *

Saturday. Finally. Of the four of them (Ryoma, Sakuno, Keigo, and Rin), none of them knew what to expect today. Fortunately, (or unfortunately) all of them were planning on watching Spiderman 3 at the Grand Cinema at 2:30. In the same room.

* * *

As it neared 2:30, Sakuno started walking toward the cinema. When she got there, Keigo was already waiting for her at the door. He smiled and handed her a ticket. 

He turned around. "Let's go." Keigo wasn't so thrilled about his "date" today ever since he met that girl at the tennis courts yesterday. He tried to act enthusiastic for Sakuno. "Let's get a seat closer to the front, ok?"

Sakuno obediently nodded and followed Keigo into the room in which Spiderman 3 was to be played. The room had a lot of seats but was filling up pretty quickly. They finally found two seats next to each other in the front.

Sakuno settled comfortably into her seat. She wasn't expecting to enjoy the movie. She just wanted to spend time with Keigo.

* * *

Eiji was in his room when the phone rang. He was at home alone so he picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Eiji."

"Momo?!"

"Yo, Eiji, Inui's got four tickets for Spiderman 3 at the Grand Cinema. 2:30. Ya comin'?"

"What're we gonna to do there?"

"Are you stupid? We're going to watch Spiderman 3."

"No, what else?"

"Spying on Echizen."

Eiji glanced at the clock on his dresser. 2:03. "Count me in."

* * *

Ryoma was playing tennis against the wall at a park near his house. Every few seconds he glanced at his watch. Every time he looked at it, only a few seconds seem to have passed. He wished the time would move faster. He couldn't wait until it was time to go to watch the movie. He really needed a rest from tennis, especially getting beat by a girl yesterday. Little did he know that by the time the movie was over, he would've wished he had never gone in the first place.

* * *

Rin was reading in her room when her brother Sanada knocked on the door. He stuck his head in. "Yo Rin, I gotta go do something ok?" 

"What?"

"Just…something. Listen, I'll leave the house to you ok? If Mom and Dad get back, tell 'em I'm gone, ok?"

"I'm gonna be gone too in a while."

"Where ya going?"

"Movies."

"What time?"

"Two thirty."

"Oh…well, I won't be long ok?"

"Ok, see ya."

After Sanada left, Rin grabbed her book and went to sit on the couch where it was more comfortable instead of the chair in her room. Suddenly, her eyelids started drooping and closed shut.

* * *

_Yes_, thought Ryoma. _It's finally time to leave._ It was a little after two, and it only took about five minutes to walk to the cinema, so he went inside his house to take a shower. Big mistake. Right when he stepped out of the bathroom after taking his shower, he came face to face with his grinning father. 

"Hi, son," said his father in such a sly voice that it was beginning to scare Ryoma.

"What do you want?" said Ryoma, glaring.

His father smiled. "What do I want? Well, how do I put this? I want you to buy me the newest copy of Playboy magazine from Wal-mart. Now."

Ryoma froze._ Playboy? A pervert magazine?!_ "No way. Go buy it yourself."

His father continued to smile. "I would, son, except that I've got to go to an interview with a sports magazine. We're going to earn some big money out of it." At this, Ryoma's father rubbed his hands together. "Tell you what son, there's a reward. If you go buy me the magazine now, I'll put you in an interview with Sports Illustrated, how 'bout that?"

Ryoma froze in his tracks again. _Sports Illustrated? That was like the most popular sports magazine around! And if he could get an interview in it, he could get some bigtime fame and money! And not just in Japan, but in the entire world!_

His father's voice interrupted his train of thought. "So, how 'bout it, son?" his dad asked again.

Ryoma glared at his father, not wanting to be submissive to him but also at the same time wanting the fame and glory. "Fine," he finally spat out.

"Yes!" his father shouted, jumping up and down.

Suddenly Ryoma's cousin Nanako appeared and put a hand on Nanjiroh's shoulder. "Uncle, time for your interview." She led Nanjiroh away as he waved a happy goodbye to his glaring son.

Ryoma went into his bedroom and looked at the clock. 2:13. He had better get going, or he might miss the movie. He sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**A/N:** So how is it? Flames are welcome here. So are suggestions. I have a bit of an idea going, but always open to suggestions and stuff. Yeah, so keep reading. I'll try to update more often...and how do you like my pic on my profile? I think it looks cute, it's one of Kirihara, you know, the guy from prince of tennis with red eyes and stuff and the knuckle serve. anyways he's chibi with a tennis racket. go check it out and comment on it. oh and how did you like my previous pic, the one that said Syusuke loves Yuuta? (also from prince of tennis) 


End file.
